1St Lucy: Lucy begins
by ArielHawkins17
Summary: When Lucy takes Alice to earth for the first time, Lucy notices the climate change of the weather doesn't look right. She then goes exploring to find out what could be causing the weather change. Until she came across a factory filled with cybermen. Will Lucy uncover what the cybermen are doing there and if they're the ones causing the weather change. Find out in Lucy begins


**1st Lucy: Lucy begins **

**Prologue**

Time is a funny thing. One minute your old and the next your young. Lucy though it was a tale or an old saying but one fateful day, she was pushed into a voltexa. Only at the age 90, she came out of the other end of the voltexa looking at the age of 16. It completely confused her on what happened in that voltexa and she didn't understand how she could be still alive after been though it. She then went to a good friend to explain how this could of happened to her. Her friends explained as best as he could to help her understand what she was. In fact she became the Impossible thing, that the voltexa has ever created. She had ability that no one else could do. This is the beginning of the time lord Lucy.

 **Chapter 1: The TARIDS**

In the city of Galifrey, rushing thought the busy streets of the great city, Lucy and her granddaughter Alice ran towards the time lord council house. She and Alice final got their as they both looked at the building in front of them. Alice then asked, "what are we doing here grandma?" Lucy smiled and replied, "we can't stay here on this planet remember because the time Lords think I'm dead". Alice then said to her grandma seriously, "okay that really didn't answer my question grandma". Lucy looked at her granddaughter and knew she owned her an exclamation why they were there, "Okay. We here to steal a TARIDS" Alice looked in shook and said, "what?! Grandma are you serious. They're like 20 or more armed guide men in there". "I know, but I got this" Lucy said as she taken a bit of paper out of her pocket. "what is it?" Alice asked. Lucy said as she unfolded the bit of paper, "it's a map of the hole building. The doctor gave me it to me before he took of from here". Alice looked at the map and said, "Okay, I hope you know what your doing?"

Lucy and Alice followed the map which the doctor draw out and it lead them to a hall way of TARIDS. Alice then said, "which one are we taken?" Lucy looked at the TARIDS and then saw an old grey rusty one at the end of the hall way. Lucy thought it looked lonely and quite different to the other ones. Lucy then gently grabbed Alice's hand and run up to the rusty old TARIDS. "This one. It maybe a fixture up but I think we can do it up. What do you think?" Lucy said to Alice. Alice looked at the TARIDS and said as she smiled, "I love it grandma". Lucy smiled and opened the TARIDS doors.

Alice and Lucy went inside the TARIDS and the door close after they went in. As Alice and Lucy looked around the TARIDS and they were amazed of the chance of luck they had found in the TARIDS. Alice then said, "amazing chose grandma" Lucy smiled as she walked up to the control pad of the TARIDS and started her up. Alice was curious and wanted to know how her grandma knew how to start up the TARIDS, "How did you know which button to start up the TARIDS grandma?" Lucy smiled and said as she putted in the location of where they wanted to go to, "I went to time lord school and I learnt how to fly one of these while I was there". Alice smiled and said excitingly, "so where are we going grandma?" Lucy smiled and said, "A planet called earth, but what year would you like to go to?" Alice then said, "surprise me". Lucy smiled and typed in 1963 England. "Here we go!" Lucy yelled as she pulled down a lever.

Meanwhile in the security room, one of the security men notice on the security footage monitor that someone was stealing a TARIDS. "someone stealing a TARIDS" one of the security men said as he pointed at the screen. "what again? That's the second time this week!" the other security men said. The TARIDS disappeared and fly though time and space.

The TARIDS landed. Alice run over to the door as she jumped up and down with excite and yelled, "open the door grandma!" Lucy pressed one the button on the control pad and it open the door. As the door opened Lucy's and Alice's eye widen as they found their self on earth.


End file.
